Reverse Nekoken
by King Loki
Summary: Ranma is taught a diffrent version of the Nekoken.
1. Chapter 1

**Reverse Nekoken**

By King Loki

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I'm a student. I'm dirt poor. Please don't sue me!

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was late afternoon when Genma Saotome and his son Ranma, who was 7 years old at the time, had just left a small town and were heading out to the wilderness to train in a new Technique called the Nekoken that Genma had just (ahem) found.

Genma was sifting through the pages of the manual and looking mighty pleased with himself. It seemed if he read it right, and Genma always did that, that he had come across an ultimate martial arts technique.

Ranma had been coming along fine in the training journey they were on and Genma felt it was time to test the boy's considerable learning curve and get him to learn the Nekoken.

Genma was at first sceptical about the so called 'ultimate technique', coming across a few before that had been pure hogwash, but this 'Nekoken' seemed to be the real deal. It had everything that Genma expected to have in an ultimate technique. Lots of pain, near death experience, psychological trauma. It fit the bill perfectly in Genma's mind. If he had a mind.

'Hmm I have the fish sausage so all I need now is a shovel and a pit full of cats' Genma's thought process was stopped when he felt a slight tugging on his leg. Looking down he found his son trying to get his attention.

"Pop there's a man running toward us telling us to stop" said Ranma as he pointed back along the trail were there was a man running after them, yelling for all his worth.

Now usually in these situations Genma would keep on going and probably at a faster pace to avoid capture… I mean an unexpected meeting. But before he came to that decision he distinctly heard the man yell something about them being in danger. Though Genma was no slouch in self defence, he was always slightly wary about new areas he was travelling in such as the forest they were heading towards, so Genma decided to wait for the man and hear him out.

A few minutes later the now out of breath man had caught up to the father-son duo. It was then that Genma realized that the man that had followed them was the owner of the store were Genma had just… obtained the Nekoken. Deciding that he should have just ran in the first place, Genma started mentally beating himself over the head while he physically started to grab the boy and run. At that point though the man had arrived.

"Thank god huff I caught huff up with you," said the out of breath shop keeper. "I'm not to huff late am I?"

"Huh," was Genma's intelligent reply while positioning his legs to flee at any moment.

"The Nekoken! You were about to perform the Nekoken weren't you?" the shop keeper yelled, who had just surprisingly got his breath back.

"Uh maybe," Genma said as he stealthily hid the ancient Manual behind his back.

"Well you mustn't, you hear" the shop keeper shouted while grabbing Genma's gi and shaking him violently.

"Why not? Because it's forbidden or some such rubbish?" Genma snorted, prying the shop keeper's hands of him.

"No not that. The Manual you took was out of date." the shop keeper replied evenly.

Genma stared at the shop keeper. "Wait, are we talking about the same Nekoken? The dreaded Nekoken that has been passed down from generation to generation. You're telling me it's now out of date?!"

"They just released the new addition. It's supposedly ten times more successful in leaving the victim, I mean student, alive." the shop keeper shrugged pulling out a new and shiny looking Nekoken training manual.

Genma blinked before looking back and forth between the two Manuals.

"Hey, can I see that manual for a sec?" Genma asked trying to look innocent, and failing badly.

"You stole the last one. Why should I give you this one?" the shop keeper blinked. "And why am I not trying to get it back?" The shop keeper put on a thoughtful face.

Genma did some quick 'thinking' before a light bulb went off on top of his head.

"How about this? I'll give you back this manual if I can see the new one for a minute. Deal?" Genma smiled while offering the manual in his hand.

"Sure, that sounds fair." the shop keeper said as he handed over the new manual while he took the old one and turned around to put it in his pack. Turning back around, he found himself alone.

"Hey, where did they go?" he said while looking around for the pair.

"Son of a B&£%!"

**

* * *

**

½ a mile away

"Alright, let's see what we have here." Genma sat down while his son recovered from the surprise run.

"Hmm, looks like this method takes longer, maybe a few months longer. And I'll need some more stuff. I wonder where I could get the clothing it writes about here...Hmm." Genma sat looking thoughtful for a few minutes before got up, gathered his pack and started to head off back towards town.

"Come on, boy. We need to pick up some more stuff if you're to learn the Nekoken,"

Ranma looked after his father for a moment before sighing and heading off after him at a quick trot.

* * *

Author Note: I know that's not much now but I'll put more out very quickly. Please R & R. My grammar might not be perfect so any help pointing it out would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reverse Nekoken**

By King Loki

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I'm a student. I'm dirt poor. Please don't sue me!

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

Nermia Ward

**9 years later**

In the Tendo anything goes martial arts dojo Soun Tendo had just given his Daughters some good news.

"Fiancé?!"

But since we all know how that scene pans out we'll move to a spot five minutes down the road where a panda and a red haired girl with a bundle in her arms were walking down the having an argument.

"Wadja mean you picked my fiancée?"

"It's a matter of family honour!" said the panda's sign.

"Well I'll tell ya what I think, I think it's a load a …"

"Meow"

"What's that Neko-chan?" the red head said looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"Meow meow"

The red head stooped walking and turned to the panda.

"Neko-chan asked if there will be milk at this place."

"Yeah, sure" said the sign as the panda sweat dropped.

"And cream?" the red head stared at the panda.

"As much as you want," the sign said before flipping. "As long as you hurry."

The red head stared at the panda for a few seconds longer before nodding her head and turning back around to the destination they were heading.

"There better be." the red head muttered, hugging the bundle a little closer to her bosom.

* * *

Ding-Dong

"Oh, that'll be Ranma now," said Nabiki as she headed towards the door

"Saotome it's been so long,"Soun said as he rushed after his daughter.

The two sisters that were left merely looked at each other and sighed before fallowing them.

At the door Nabiki and Soun had both stopped as they came face to face with a live panda.

"Uh, daddy, there's a panda at our front door." Nabiki whispered to her father while still keeping her eyes on the aforementioned creature.

"I know honey. Just don't make any sudden movements and he'll just go away," Soun said while sweating profusely.

The panda stared at the two for a bit before sighing and pulling out a sign.

"Hello, Tendo. Can I come in and borrow some hot water?"

"Daddy the panda is using signs and knows our name."

"I know dear. Just don't worry. Everything will be alright," said a completely frightened Soun Tendo.

"Come on, Pops. Get out a the way. Your scarin them spitless," a voice yelled from behind the panda.

At that point the other to Tendos had joined their father and sister staring wide eyed at the giant beast with only Kasumi stating her trade mark "Oh my".

Suddenly the panda shifted to the side to reveal a short red head who step forward to greet the Tendo family, one hand already up scratching 'his' head while the other cradled what appeared to be a black and white sack.

"Ranma Saotome, sorry about this" the red head said quietly, looking embarrassed.

Soun Tendo quickly forgot the panda in favour of the now introduced Ranma Saotome.

"My boy! Thank god you're here." Soun rushed and grabbed the short red head in a massive hug.

"Ooo, he is cute." the middle Tendo said as she watch her father bear hug her perspective fiancé. 'Was that a yowl I just heard?'

Soun Tendo was just realising his dream had come true were his future son in law had arrived to take care of himself, his family and his dojo when he felt something, make it two somethings that shouldn't be on any boy's chest. Pulling the boy in closer a few times to make sure, he pulled the boy back to look at him, hoping he was only imaging the 'somethings'. Soun looked down and saw… a black and white bag in the red head's arms. Soun sighed in relief, spotting the culprit.

"Thank the gods. I thought you had a-"

"A pussy?" the red head said innocently. "But I do." Soun froze in horror, clutching his heart.

"See?" Ranma said holding up the black and white thing to reveal that it was a rather cute looking cat.

Soun sighed in relief.

"Aww, how darling!" spoke up the eldest Tendo sister, smiling happily at the little cat in the red head's arms, who mewled back contently.

Nabiki walked forward, staring suspiciously at the younger Saotome before reaching out and grabbing his or rather her chest. After squeezing a few times Nabiki turned around to glare at her father.

"Ranma's a girl, not a boy!" the middle Tendo said shaking her head.

"A girl…" Soun muttered before the darkness took him.

* * *

Omake

"Thank god. I thought you had a-"

"A pussy?" the red head said innocently. "but I do." Soun froze in horror, clutching his heart.

"See." Ranma said before dropping her black trouser to show the four Tendos. Soun collapsed with blood gushing from his nose as the three Tendo sisters just stared. After a moment Nabiki broke the silence with a whistle.

"I guess you are a natural red head!"

* * *

**Author Note:** Please R & R. My grammar might not be perfect so any help pointing it out would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reverse Nekoken**

By King Loki

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I'm a student. I'm dirt poor. Please don't sue me!

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or grammar mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Chapter 3

Soun twitched for a moment before slowly opening his eyes to the outside world.

'Oh my! What a terrible dream. I thought that Saotome's son had arrived with a giant panda and a cat, but he wasn't his son but his daughter. Thank god that was all a dream!' Soun raised his head slightly to get an idea of his surroundings. 'Ah there's my dear Kasumi-chan looking all concerned for me. She looks just like her mother. And there's sweet Nabiki-chan with that scowl on her face. She looks so much like Kimiko. And last but not least my little Akane looking all angry, just like her mother… hang on. They can't all look like Kimiko! What did my wife look like again!? Hmm… that's worrying! Oh well. I shouldn't think about that right now. Oh and there's that red headed girl talking to her panda… red head… panda? Oh no!'

As Soun Tendo put his head in his hands his oldest daughter looked on with worry.

"Poor father. He's so upset."

"He's upset!" yelled Nabiki. " What about us? Shouldn't you have checked our fiancé, daddy?"

"I thought Saotome's son would be a boy!" said Soun as he message his head, feeling a head ache already starting.

"Does this look like a boy to you daddy?" Nabiki turned to the red head, who was watching things play out, and went to grab her chest to make the point. Unfortunately Nabiki's hand was impeded by the jaws of the large cat in the girl's arms.

"Oww!" Nabiki shrieked before pulling her hand back from the cat.

"Serves you right." The red head giggled. " You've already had your free feel!"

Nabiki scowled before backing away from the red head and her little 'demon'. Akane could only shake her head at her older sister's behaviour. Looking now at the red headed girl, Akane could relaxed knowing that the engagement wasn't going to happen.

'Maybe me and her could be friends?' Akane thought as her mood took a U-turn.

Walking up she tapped the smaller girl on the shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Hi my name's Akane. I'm sorry how my family are acting. Would you like to be friends?" Akane said, giving the other girl her best smile.

Ranma looked at the girl for a moment before smiling back.

"Sure I-"

"MEOW!"

Ranma looked down at the cat in her arms before blushing red.

"Oh right, sorry."

The girl turned to the other people in the room.

"Hey, we were promised milk if we came here," the red head demanded looking very serious.

"Meow."

"And cream! Oh and if you have those little cans with the tuna in them that'd be great."

Nabiki scowled at the girl.

'Who does she think she is!? The Empress! The nerve of that girl!'

"Hey you can't just come in here and demand what you want!" Nabiki snapped.

But before any more arguments could get underway, the voice of reason also known as Kasumi Tendo stepped in.

"Oh my you must be so hungry and thirsty after your trip. I'm sorry we haven't been such great hosts. Let me get you something from the kitchen."

"Kasumi!!" Nabiki squawked indignantly but stopped the rest of her argument when Kasumi gave her '**The Look'**. Nabiki knew she could argue with the best of them but when her older sister gave her '**The Look' **she knew to just shut up and keep her head down. Kasumi stood from beside her increasingly depressed father and headed into the kitchen. Once Kasumi had left the room Nabiki levelled her third strongest glare at Ranma, who showed only a slight sign of worry from it, much to Nabiki's annoyance.

Akane felt the tension in the room start to build and thought she should try to save the red head girl from Nabiki's cold fury. Quickly grabbing the other girls shoulder, she turned her to face Akane.

"Hey wanna see our dojo?" Akane asked hoping the girl would say yes. "Kasumi can bring your snack to you there," she added when she saw the girl start to decline.

Ranma looked at the her for a moment before nodding. The two girls and one cat left the room and headed towards the dojo. Nabiki continued to glared at them until they before she dropped the face and sighed.

"What a day," she muttered. " And I have a feeling it's not over yet."

She turned to her father who was now sitting in a corner of the room with a cloud of depression over him, crying about the schools never being joined.

"Daddy no baka." she muttered while passing the man on her way out the room, giving him a small bop on the head for good measure.

* * *

In the dojo Akane had just shown the other girl around.

"So you do Kempo right?" she asked hoping to get the other girl talking. Ranma seemed nice enough to her but every so often she saw the red head whisper things to the cat that she had in her arms.

"A little," the red head said with a small smile on her face. Then the cat in her arms started to squirm before it hopped out of Ranma's arms. When it landed it turned back to the red head and gave her a look that Akane could only identify as unhappy.

"What?" Ranma said looking exasperated

"Meow!" the cat stated in a grumpy tone.

"Oh you and your morals. I'm not really lying." Ranma said with the same exasperated look on her face before sighing in resignation. Akane watch the two with confusion and slight fear for the other girl's mental health. Before she could say anything though the pig tailed girl had turn around to face Akane.

"Yeah, I have been training in martial arts all my life. I hold at least a black belt in Kempo as well as ten other martial arts forms such as Karate, Judo, Akido, Kung fu and traditional Wushu to name a few. I can also beat my father who has thirty years experience over me and most martial artists twice my age. I do consider myself either the best or one of the best martial artists in the country if not the world. I hope that's warning enough for you." Ranma finished of taking a deep breath. Akane stared back at the girl for a minute.

"Wow. Have you done that speech before." Akane said, looking incredulous.

Ranma shrugged. "Yeah. Once or twice." A frown crossed her face as she turned back to the cat stretching out at the dojo's entrance. "Someone has a problem with lying or bending the truth." She said in an over exaggerated tone. Neko merely hissed as a reply.

Akane look between the two before deciding to ignore a few of the quirks popping up with her new 'friend'.

"Well now that we have that out of the way lets get back to the match." Akane smiled, getting into a ready stance. "If you're so good then I don't have to hold back!"

Ranma smiled back before putting her arms behind her head and taking a relaxed, open stance. A cocky smirk gracing her face. "Give me all you got!"

Neko sighed in exasperation. He'd seen this happen before. A lot in fact. Many martial artists would fight Ranma, most would lose. The rare few that did get the better of him/her would usually lead to Ranma examining the fight, what went wrong, what his opponents style was and how best to counter it and win. To Neko it was a on going cycle in Ranma's life but Neko did have to concede that Ranma was winning more matchs outright then having to put effort into as was being proven quite strongly with the fight being played out before Neko. The girl Akane may be a good martial artist but she was 5 years from even challenging Ranma.

'And by the look on her face I think she's just realised that as well.' Neko thought as Akane reared back her fist for what looked like to be her final attack.

"Now it's for real!" Akane yelled throwing her fist forward to catch the, what looked like, cornered girl with her strongest attack. Ranma dodged by using the back wall to spring over Akane, the other girl's fist entering the wall were Ranma been. As Ranma landed she poked her opponent in the back of the head, signalling she got a critical strike in.

Akane turned around, slightly upset over loosing the match, but was met by a cheery red head who had started to laugh in a care free way. Akane stopped for a moment but found the red head girl's laughter contagious and soon joined. Neko looked on at the two girls with a sweat drop on his furry head. Soon Ranma calmed down enough to speak.

"So do you usually break your dojo during friendly matches?" Ranma said with a half smile, indicating the hole in the wall behind Akane. Akane winced slightly when seeing this.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Akane said, looking apologetic. "I just get caught up in the moment when it come to fights. Nabiki's going to kill me for the damages."

"Ah it doesn't look too bad." the red head shrugged.

Akane nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Akane turn to face Ranma again. " By the way, you are really good. I couldn't hit you even once! I'm glad your not a boy."

Suddenly both the red head and the cat froze were they stood.

"Would that be a problem?" Ranma said, a large fake smile spreading her face. Neko just looked on, shaking his head.

"I'd hate to lose to a boy!" growled Akane, slamming a fist into her palm.

"Really?" Ranma said, starting to see this new friendship going down the drain quite quickly. 'The Girl had seemed nice enough,' Ranma thought 'so of course she had to have a problem with men. Just great!'

Akane look straight at Ranma, flames burning in her eyes. "Yeah. Every boy I've ever fought has always been a huge pervert!"

Ranma scratched the back of her neck, uncomfortable in Akane's heated gaze.

"Well then maybe you've just had back luck or it's just the guys who live around here." Ranma said, trying to appear not concerned but the sweat at her brow told otherwise.

"Maybe." Akane muttered, conceding the point. Suddenly her head shot up, causing Ranma to jump. She was still a little edgy.

"I wanted to ask earlier but…" Akane remembered how her family had acted and blushed slightly. Ranma looked on, confused. Akane noticed she had stopped talking and blushed harder. 'God, she'll think I'm as weird as my family'.

"Ahh… who's your kitty?" Akane said quickly, still feeling embarrassed. Ranma smiled at that. She turned and waved to the cat that had been lying at the entrance to the dojo. The cat got up and padded towards the two girls before leaping into the red head's out-stretched arms.

"This is Neko-chan. Say hello Neko." The cat meowed at Akane. She beamed at the cat.

"He looks very nice. Hello Neko-chan."

The cat then reached out his paw to Akane in what looked to her like a western handshake. Akane giggled before deciding to play along. The giggle turned into a gasp as she felt her hand being shaked by the cat.

"That's a great trick!" Akane said, taking her hand back. She looked more closely at the large cat.

"Trick?" Ranma said, confused. 'It was just a hand shake.'

"Meow yowl!" Neko said looking at Ranma.

Ranma suddenly looked herself over before sniffing one of her arm pits. She suddenly looked more embarrassed.

"I stink! Can I use your shower?" Ranma said looking at Akane.

Akane looked at the two. This was at least the second time the girl and animal seemed to have a 'conversation' between them.

"Ah sure. Go ahead. Would you like me to show you? I could join you if you like?" Akane said, still trying to act like she hadn't just seen a girl talk to an animal.

Ranma suddenly became more animated and panicky.

"No! That's alright. I'll be able to find it myself. I like my privacy. Bye!" The red head shouted before quickly running out of the room.

"Strange" Akane mumbled before looking back at the evening as a whole, realizing that was a big understatement. "Well at least it can't get any weirder!"

* * *

Ranma sat down in the furo feeling the change from girl to boy and shivered slightly before letting the hot water relax his tired muscles. The oldest sister had been nice enough to show him to the furo. He caught a slight movement to the side of his vision and turned to see Neko looking at him.

"I know we'll have to tell them. I don't think I could hide it for long." Ranma sighed.

"Meow."

Ranma turned and scowled at the cat. "No, I don't find it very funny.

Neko look at Ranma a moment longer before closing his eyes.

"Meoooow!"

Ranma shook his head, clearly un-happy. " Well I'm glad you find this so hilarious."

Neko shrugged, which looked quite strange for a cat to do, then turned and trotted over to the entrance to the furo before lying down. Ranma went back to relaxing, trying to come up with a idea to get out of the mess he was in.

"I wonder why Pops wants this engagement?"

"Me Meow"

"Yeah, there's probably a dowry. Not like I'd want it but you know Pops. He wants almost anything worth somthin'. But I don't think I'll be getting engaged!"

"Meow?"

"Well yeah. Akane seems alright, apart from the boy thing, and her oldest sister, was her name Kasumi? Anyway, she was really nice. But I'm just not ready for something like this."

"Meow Meow."

"Yeah. Pops will probably still want to stay as long as he can get somethin' out of it."

"Yowl"

"Freeloading? I didn't think of that. It'll probably happen though. That's Pops for ya. Maybe that could get the Tendo's to give up the engagement, if we're costing them too much."

Ranma laid his head back. He was too tired to think up some type of plan.

* * *

Nabiki walked into Akane's room. The days events still playing in her head.

"Akane, remember to shower. You should really get a shower."

Akane turn to her sister before nodding her head.

"Ok sis."

Akane strode past her sister and headed downstairs to the furo.

Nabiki watched her go. 'She seems to have calmed down a lot from earlier.'

Nabiki thought for a second before snorting.

'It probably won't last long.'

Nabiki headed back downstairs. When she stepped into the living room she saw her father talking with a fat man in a worn white Gi. She walked through the room before heading into the kitchen were her sister was making tea.

"Hey sis, who's the guy talking to daddy?" Nabiki inquired, trying to look uninterested.

Kasumi turned to her sister. Her face had a thoughtful expression on it.

"I'm not sure Nabiki."

Nabiki looked back into the room were her father had started to cry again. She shook her head at that.

'Maybe he's Ranma's father'

* * *

Akane arrived at the changing area of the bathroom. She already saw Ranma's Chinese cloths in a pile in the corner.

'Hmm she's still in there. Maybe she won't mind if I join her.'

She started to take her gi top off.

Ranma had finally had enough of staying in the furo. It was time to sort this mess out. He rose from the water and started to step out of the furo. At that moment a very naked Akane Tendo walked into the room.

The two teens stared at one another in shock. A moment passed by. Akane started feel a little a faint and took a step forward to steady her self. Unfortunately that step landed on the large black and white cat that had been lying in front of the door.

Neko yowled in pain and anger before jumping at Akane, who had just stepped off the cat's tailed, looking even more surprised. Neko moved a lot faster than Akane had ever seen a cat move, already there were a few scratches on her arms that had come up instinctively to protect herself.

The pain from the scratches was the final straw to Akane so she turn tail and fled, not giving one thought to her current lack of cloths. Neko growled before heading after her, not quite ready to give up on punishing the one who had dared hurt his tail.

Ranma looked on as the girl and cat ran off before sighing.

"That could have gone better!"

* * *

The rest of the Tendo family and Genma had started to set the table when they heard shrill cries and a lot of meowing. Akane burst into the room completely naked trying to bat away Neko who was pretty much dominating the fight.

Akane quickly jumped over the table and hid behind her father.

"Daddy you have to save me!"

Neko looked at his pray, whom had now hid herself behind that man who cried a lot. He decided against continuing the fight when he saw the number of scratches over Akane's body. She had had enough… for now.

Soun looked behind him to find his youngest daughter crouched down, terrified. He also saw she was completely naked. Remembering his old friend was in the room he decided to be brief.

"Now Akane you know you shouldn't be running around the house with no cloths on. I thought I only had to tell Kasumi and Nabiki off for that. Don't tell me your starting that as well."

"Father!" "Daddy!" The two older girls said, both having the decency to blush.

Akane gawked at them before shaking her head vigoursly. Her family weren't perverts.

"No Daddy. There was a boy in the bathroom! I was going in to take a bath."

Nabiki looked at her sister before shaking her head. "Why didn't you beat him up then?"

"He set that cat on me!" Akane yelled pointing at the cat who sat peacefully on the floor, licking his paw.

"That's Ranma's cat. I hope she's alright!" Kasumi said, looking confused.

"I can explain," said a new voice.

Everyone in the room turned to see a young man with black hair done in a pigtail. His clothes were a red silk Chinese shirt and a pair of black kung fu trousers. The same cloths the red haired girl Ranma had on.

"Who are you?"

The young man turned his head away from them.

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

The family waited to hear what he was next going to say but the young man kept his head turned away.

Nabiki sighed, starting to get inpatient.

"Well we're waiting. What's wrong?"

Ranma got an embarrassed look on his face but didn't turn his head. He instead held out his arm and pointed towards Akane.

"Maybe she'd like to… ah put some clothes on."

Everyone turned to Akane who seemed to just remember her not so socially acceptable appearance. She screamed, put her hands over her body to try and hide what was left of her dignity and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the family and guests were sitting at the table properly dressed, slightly calmer and sipping tea. Soun took a deep breath before facing his three daughters.

"Lets try this again. This is my old friend and training partner."

"Genma Saotome." the man said looking slightly bored with the introductions.

"And this is his son."

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma said looking slightly more worried. He had Neko on his lap and was stroking him slowly, finding comfort from the cat's presence like always.

Three sisters stared at Ranma. Two had confused expressions on there faced, one only glared.

"Are you really the red haired girl from earlier?" Kasumi asked trying to make sense out of this situation.

Ranma nodded to her, looking slightly embarrassed.

Genma looked at the people around him before sighing and putting on a thoughtful face.

"How to explain this?"

The man turned and grabbed his son by the scruff of the neck before hurling him at the Koi pond outside. Both Ranma and Neko, who was thrown with Ranma, landed in the pond with a big splash. The cat quickly burst out of the water, yowling and hissing. Then to the Tendo's amazement, instead of a black haired boy bursting from the water a red haired girl did.

"Hey! What was that for old man?" Ranma yelled, spitting water out of her mouth as she got out of the pool.

Genma struck a dramatic pose. " Oh Ranma you shame your fatherrrrAhhhhhh!"

Genma started to scream and run around. The cat, Neko, had walked up behind Genma and bit down HARD on the soft flesh behind Genma's leg. Neko was at the moment keeping his teeth locked on Genma as he used his claws to scratch deeper and cause more pain on the idiotic martial artist. Genma danced in pain. He tried to shake his leg to get the little monster of but it had bit down hard. He wouldn't kick the creature because he knew that was a short path to even more pain!

" Son of a… get it off… Oww you little… someone help…."

Ranma smiled and waited for the right moment, when Genma was close enough.

"Sure Pop!" Ranma said as Genma moved close enough to the Koi pond. Ranma moved towards his father and executed a perfect leg sweep that caught Genma and sent him tumbling into the water. Neko had let go just the moment Ranma struck and to those watching the event it seemed like the two were working like some strange human/animal team.

The Tendos were even more shocked when moments later a giant Panda erupted from the water.

"Now he's a Panda," mumbled Kasumi, who was starting to wonder if she should have gotten up this morning.

"These are some strange friends you have, Daddy," Nabiki said shaking her head.

Soun put his hand to his face and started to cry openly. As usual.

"They weren't always like this. Not until they went to Jusenkyo!"

"Jusenkyo?" Three girls looked at each other, very confused.

Ranma and Genma went on to explain there visit to the cursed pools of Jusenkyo and how they got the curses that now haunted them whenever hit by cold water.

"I wish I fell into the pool of the drowned cat," Ranma sighed as the tale came to a close.

"What is it with you and cats?" Nabiki said, finally getting annoyed by the boy's weird obsession. She knew that there were a few real cat lovers out there but this was ridiculous.

Genma suddenly looked very worried and started to sweat, Ranma merely looked annoyed.

"What's wrong with cats? You got a problem with them?" The pig tailed boy said with a disapproving look.

"No but I don't worship them either," Nabiki retorted.

"Cats are the greatest animals on the planet," Ranma said as if giving a speech. He held Neko close to him. "They're clever, resourceful, cunning and proud creatures. They are some of the greatest hunters to ever grace the savannah and can survive out in the wilderness or almost anywhere. They also make great companions." Ranma finished, looking proud of himself and started to stroke Neko once more, who began to purr. The rest of the Tendos looked at him, slightly uneasily.

Soun coughed before continuing. "Well none of that is either here nor there." Soun said, putting on a big smile and grabbing Ranma, turning him to face all three Tendo sisters. "These are my daughters Kasumi age 19, Nabiki age 17 and Akane age 16. Pick one and they will be your Fiancée."

"Huh?" Ranma said before being interrupted.

"Oh he wants Akane!" Kasumi said quickly, laying a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. '

"Couldn't agree more!" Nabiki said, pushing Akane forward.

"Huh why me?" Akane said in shock.

"Well you don't like boys and you've always wanted a pet," Nabiki started smugly.

"Well your in luck! Ranma's half girl and he has a pet." Kasumi finished, looking happy with herself over.

"What did you say?" Ranma yelled annoyed.

"Well you do turn into a girl." Kasumi shrugged, looking embarrassed.

"Not that!" Ranma growled, looking even more annoyed. " Neko-chan is not my pet. He is free and can do whatever he wants." Neko and Ranma both glared at Kasumi before turning there heads away from her indignantly.

"Ehhh sorry." Kasumi said, looking slightly confused.

"There is no way I'm marrying this pervert. He's crazy. He talks to animals." Akane yelled.

Ranma looked at Akane slightly hurt before letting himself get angry.

"How am I a pervert?"

"You saw me naked!" Akane pointed accusingly at Ranma.

"You walked in on me. Then you walked on Neko!"

"It was his fault for lying in front of the door!" Akane said now pointing at the cat in Ranma's arms.

"Sis you do know you're blaming an animal." Nabiki said shaking her head.

Akane quickly realised that and stopped pointing at Neko.

"Anyway!" Akane said trying to build up her fire again. "It's alright if a girl walks in on a boy!"

"I told you I liked my privacy so you had no right to walk in on me." Ranma growled, now pointing at Akane.

Genma released a short laugh. "Do you see that Tendo?! Their already fighting like a couple."

Soun clapped his friend over his friend's shoulder. "Indeed Saotome. Soon the schools shall be united."

"We are not a couple!" Screamed Akane.

"You got that right!" Ranma said. "I'm out of here."

Ranma turned and started to head towards the door.

"Where you going Ranma?!" Genma yelled getting up himself.

Ranma turned and glared at his father.

"I'm going to get some milk!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"You promised me when we got here we'd get milk and cream and tuna but I haven't seen one drop of milk, one lick of cream, not even a fin of tuna!" Ranma yelled.

Genma stood, his jaw wide open. He seriously did not know how to reply to that.

Ranma snorted before turning back around and starting to head out again.

"By the way," Ranma said, stopping at the entrance. " Why would I ever want you as my fiancé when my girl form is much better built!"

Akane growled before letting her anger run free. She grabbed the table before lifting it over her head to bring down on the cause of her current unhappiness.

Neko saw the table coming, though Ranma didn't, and knew he to would be caught in the attack. The black and white cat let loose a frightened cry. Ranma stiffened up, hearing the cry of his friend, then his more animal instincts took over. Ranma drop the cat in his arms and whirled around.

Nabiki winced and closed her eyes, waiting for the smash that came after every time her sister lost her temper. She heard the sound of wood crack, like a tree being hit by an axe. Opening her eyes, Nabiki blinked then opened them wider in shock.

In the middle of the room Akane held an edge of the table, stuck in mid strike. Ranma held the other end, a blue aura circling him. His arms held up and his hands were made into fist. The most peculiar bit was that Ranma was not touching the table. Rather three claw shaped wisps of energy, coming from each of Ranma's fists, had pierced the table wood.

Akane look at the boy she had almost smashed. He looked different. The blue aura that encompassed him seemed to have taken the shape of a cat. His face seemed to have become more animal like in ferocity. His eyes had narrowed vertically like a cat's. For the first time in a long time Akane Tendo felt real fear looking into those cat-like eyes.

Ranma growled before tossing the table out into the garden. He turned back to the others who all wisely took a step back. Ranma noticed his father had gone to cower in a corner. Ranma shook his head in disgust before looking at Akane. She looked at him with terror shining in her eyes. He walk right up to her. She hardly moved a muscle, the fear had frozen her to the spot.

"Now Listen!" Ranma growled more than said " I don't mind if ya take a shot at me but," he turned and pointed at Neko who seemed unchanged by Ranma's more cat like appearance. "If ya try an hurt Neko again, you'll have to deal with me!" Ranma let loose a roar that sounded more like something that would come from a full grown lion then a sixteen year old boy. "Ya got that!!" He looked straight at Akane, daring her to say no.

Akane quickly nodded her head without even thinking.

Ranma turned and picked up Neko, who had started to purr again. He headed towards the front door when he was stopped by a small voice.

"Ranma?" his father seemed to almost squeak.

He turned to glare at his father, who had already started to crumble under the power of that cat like glare. Ranma sniffed the air before frowning.

"I'll come back. I just need to take a walk and clear my head." Ranma turned and left out of the front door, carrying Neko as he went.

The room seemed to feel more empty as he left and everyone in it released a breath they didn't realise they were holding.

Genma got up and shook his head, looking as if he always knew this was going to happen. He then let out a sigh.

"That could have gone better," he said before grabbing the table that was outside and putting it back in the centre of the room, then sitting at it.

"He's crazy." Akane muttered sinking to the floor. She still had a pale look to her face and a little sweat around her brow.

"What the hell was that?!" Nabiki said more loudly, keeping more control over her emotions.

Kasumi didn't say anything but started to quickly tidy up around her. She then went to put some tea on. She did though still have a worried look on her face.

Soun, though still worried and upset, had more of a thoughtful look on. He had seen Ki techniques like that before. Ha! At one time he had used a few. But what the boy had used had seemed more powerful, more controlled yet still quite wild. "What did the boy use Saotome. Some kind of Ki technique or strange martial art?"

Akane's head rose, a look of concentration gracing her face.

"Martial arts? That was martial arts?"

Genma looked away for a moment, weighing his option. He sighed, coming to a decision.

"You got it right Tendo. That was an exotic martial art you saw my son use."

Soun nodded as if a given and then took a seat opposite his old training partner. The rest of the Tendos followed his lead.

Genma gaze became unfocussed for a moment before he looked at his audience. He sighed again and then started.

"What you have to understand is that my son is usually quite normal-"

Nabiki snorted, one eyebrow raise.

Genma grumbled a moment before continuing.

"Aside from the Jusenkyo curse my son is quite normal. But his nature changed quickly whenever he sees a cat getting mistreated as you just saw."

"Why?" it was Kasumi who fielded this question.

"Many years ago, when we were still at the beginning of Ranma's training journey I came across an old scroll that described an ancient, ultimate fighting technique. It was called the Nekoken!"

"The cat fist?" Akane asked.

"Yes. The training is simple, if a touch difficult. What you have to do is dig a pit, fill it with half starved cats. Then take the trainee, wrap him in fish sausage and throw him in the pit. You repeat the process until they learn the Nekoken."

The Tendos sat there stunned. It took them a moment to get there wits about them.

"That's horrible!" cried both Akane and Kasumi.

"Sounds crazy to me!" Nabiki said.

"How… vigorous!" Soun struggled for words.

Genma nodded to them. " Yes. I know it sounds extreme, that's why I was lured into training Ranma in the new Nekoken."

"There was a new Nekoken?" Nabiki asked, looking sceptical.

Genma nodded. "Indeed. The training in the new Nekoken looked more safe but took longer to learn. At first I had great hopes for it, but seeing the results have me regretting ever starting the training."

The Tendos shivered as Genma once again looked off into space.

**

* * *

**

Flashback 9 years

Genma heaved one last time and remaining house cats fell into the pit. He stood back and took a step and put his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back after hours of scouring the surrounding area for local house cats and then digging a bit to hold them all. The sound now coming from the pit was deafening as the cats meowing had reached a crescendo. Genma turned and grabbed the large wooden lid, hauling it over the top and silencing the cats.

"Hey pop! Are you sure about this training gear?"

Genma turned around and suppressed a shudder. Standing in front of him was his seven year old son Ranma. What upset Genma was that Ranma was dressed in a child's cat costume, particularly a girl's cat costume, The 'Hello kitty' design at the front highlighting that.

"Doesn't this look a bit girly?" Ranma asked, a cute little frown on his young face.

Genma tensed. The boy had said it. Even he noticed how feminine the costume looked. But Genma was trapped. The manual said that the trainee, in order to learn the fighting style of the cat fist, needed to look like a cat. Attachable whiskers and everything.

Genma let loose a sigh before speaking. "Just ignore it boy. It was the last one that damn costume shop had, so live with it!"

Ranma blinked. Usually his father got rid of anything that Ranma brought to him that was remotely feminine, calling it a weakness. To have ignore and in fact encouraged Ranma to wear something that even he saw as 'girly' was a strange experience. Ranma didn't have much of a problem with the costume. Truthfully he was enjoying himself. His favourite animals were cats and in all his young life he'd never been given the opportunity to actually dress up and pretend to be something else. Ranma was finding the 'training' fun so far. A switch around for what he felt of most of his pop's training exercises.

"What's next pops?" Ranma said enthusiastically.

Genma studied the boy a moment. 'Was the boy having fun? Impossible! Training wasn't meant to be fun! It was meant to be tough! That's the main thing I remembered from my own training with the master.' Genma shuddered as that thought led on to some rather bad memories. Genma shook himself. There was no need or want to reminisce on the past.

"The training manual now says that the trainee, you, must take the cat food we have collected and take it down to the pit filled with cats. There you must feed the cats and live in the pit until you learn the cat fist." Genma finished reading and went through the pages, checking if he had missed anything.

"Sounds simple to me boy!" Genma barked, trying find any actual example of training in the manual.

"That sounds easy pops! I'll learn it in no time." Ranma replied confidently before heading over to the tins of cat food they had piled next to the sealed pit.

'It sure does' Genma thought, trying to find the piece of information missing in the manual that actually said how you learned it. ' Maybe the boy has to discover it himself' he reasoned before turning to his son who had opened a few of the tins a now stood with an armful of cat food.

"Right boy, you heard the manual!" Genma barked, walking over to open the pit's hatch " You get in that pit and feeding those cat! And remember your going to be staying with them till you learned the cat fist! Also don't slack off on the rest of your training. Keep doing your katas alright!"

"Yes sir!" Ranma nodded before walking up to the pit edge. Ranma took one last look around before hopping in to the darkness of the pit. Genma closed the hatch after hearing his son land safely. He stood for a few minutes looking around. He tried come up with something to do. Coming up with nothing new, Genma decided to go with his old favourite, a trip to the local bar.

Ranma landed easily into the giant pit, his martial arts training in learning to fall coming in helpful. The young boy stood for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. A sound from behind him made Ranma jump. Ranma knew that sound as the hiss of a cat. As Ranma turned he heard more hissing. Ranma blinked as he came face to face with a wall of cats. Their eyes glinted evilly in the dark hole they were in. Ranma gulped as he took a reflexive step backwards. The mass of cats strode forward now yowling and crying at the young boy hungrily. Ranma kept backing away, fear filling his mind. He came to a halt as his back me the wall of the pit. With nowhere else to go Ranma did the only thing he could think of. He got to his knees, held the cat food in front of him and closed his eyes. The cats upon seeing the food all roared and moved as one.

After a few minutes Ranma opened his eyes to find all the cats eating quite intently the food in his arms. Ranma dropped the food to the floor so they could get at it more easily. The cats continued to eat as Ranma watched on. A few minutes later Ranma couldn't hold himself back any more and decided to stroke one of the cats. He put his hand out to a big white fluffy one near him. As he stroked it the big white cat let out a content purr before turning to the hand and licking it. The white cat found the hand still tasted of the food it had carried and started to lick it more enthusiastically. Ranma giggled at the feeling of the rough tongue licking his hand. He started to stroke the other cats who had finished there meal and wandered over to him. Soon all the cats in the pit were taking turns letting him pet them. Ranma smiled the whole time. Enjoying the attention from his new friends.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

"So your saying you just left him in a pit full of cats." Nabiki said nonplussed, getting bored of the story. "Apart from the apparent lack of parenting, I don't see any reason why he acts the way he does!"

Genma looked at the girl in front of him for a moment.

"I left him in there for 6 months." Genma said, as if he was talking about the weather.

"What!" Nabiki intelligently replied, her eyes bulging.

The two other sisters looked equally shocked. Soun tried to word his apparent disbelief.

"How… How patient of you Saotome!"

Genma shrugged.

"I could have waited longer but I had gotten bored and the boy was taking to long"

'Not to mention I had run up a tab in every bar five mile around' Genma thought.

"Anyway, that was when I discovered that the boy had learned the Catfist. It was not a good experience."

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Ranma sat down and looked around himself. For Ranma his life had improved the past few months. No getting up at the crack of dawn, no pops yelling at him all the time and no crowds of people running after him and pops, waving big clubs in the air and yelling about their money. All Ranma did now was eat, sleep, go through katas and spend time with his cat friends.

Ranma instinctively started to clean himself with his tongue and hand as he became more thoughtful.

Sure it was lonely in the pit for the first few weeks, but that was before he started to understand his feline companions. It wasn't speaking but more a mixture of body language and feelings Ranma got from the other cats. It had started slowly. He had noticed that the big white cat, that he had named Fluffy, would always come over to him and shake his tail when he was hungry. So he'd get his father to get more cat food. After that the other cats started to come for him for food, each having there own little way telling him. Soon he could tell other things like which cats were getting along or if a cat wanted to have fun or wanted to be left alone. After a while Ranma had started to mimic them, then he had began to come up with his own 'cat like traits'. Stuff he would do when he was cat to tell the others how he felt. It was becoming easier to switch from cat to human, and nowadays he hardly even noticed it.

Ranma also noticed that his martial arts had developed since coming in the pit. He found he could move a lot easier in the tight space that he was in, also his movement had become a lot more free and unpredictable.

Yes! Ranma was having a good time.

Which was unfortunate because it was just about to be ruined by the one man that seemed to Ranma now to ruin everything he did.

"Boy!" Genma yelled as he wrench open the wooden lid to the pit, light beaming in for the first time in hours. "This is hopeless! We've been here for months but you've shown no sign of learning this so called Nekoken! For shame!! Why was I cursed with such a useless son!"

Genma lept into the pit and grabbed Ranma.

"I've had enough boy! We're moving on," said the bald martial artist.

"But pop!" Ranma complained, seeing his luxury paradise going down in flames before his eyes.

"No buts boy! We're going now." Genma tossed Ranma out of the pit, were he landed by the edge of the opening.

"Please pop!" Ranma begged. "We have to stay. My cats! We can't leave them."

Genma looked around at the horde of animals, they had started to claw at the edges of the pit, trying to get to Ranma, obviously already missing him. Tears started to run down little Ranma's face as he tried to reach for his furry companion.

At the sight of tears Genma started to get worried. 'Real men don't cry! I have to toughen the boy up. Make sure he can't get to attached!'

Genma reared back his foot and struck one of the cats, a small tabby. The cat howled in pain and the others scattered, trying to escape there attacker.

"Patches!" Ranma screamed. "Pop don't!"

"Stop being weak boy! Real martial artists don't need pets!" Genma shouted as he reared back his foot to strike again.

He was stopped by a low, bestial growl that came from above him. Looking up he saw his son glaring down at him, his body positioned in a crouch, ready to spring.

"Leave them alone!" Ranma growled out.

"Boy?" was Genma's last word before his son pounced.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

"So he learned the Nekoken?" Nabiki asked

Genma shook his head.

"In a way. But it's useless. Ranma can only tap into the nekoken when he sees cats being attacked. The rest of the time he just has his own natural skill, albeit quite high!"

The other Tendos digested this.

"So he is crazy!" Akane tried to confirm.

Genma shook his head again.

"No, he just has a strong affinity to cats. So just don't do anything to cats when he's around! Ok?" Genma looked at them all.

All the Tendos nodded, agreeing to anything after remembering how frightening the pig tailed martial artist was when using the Nekoken.

Suddenly the door open in the hall outside and the very subject of their conversation walked stepped into the room.

"I'm back." Ranma said, holding the still purring Neko-chan. "I've calmed down."

Ranma looked stonily at Akane for a moment, who tried to avoid his gaze.

"Are we staying?" Ranma asked.

"Of course!" the two fathers shouted before anyone else could have their say.

"Kasumi! Show our guests to there room."

Kasumi exited with the two Saotome men in tow.

Nabiki looked around herself, at her still cheery father, her very shaken younger sister and her now ruined dining room table.

'Things are going to get pretty strange round here.'

* * *

Omake

Soun looked behind him to find his youngest daughter crouched down, terrified. He also saw she was completely naked. Remembering his old friend was in the room he decided to be brief.

"Now Akane you know you shouldn't be running around the house with no cloths on. I thought I only had to tell Kasumi and Nabiki off for that. Don't tell me your starting that as well.

"Father! Don't be like that!" Kasumi said as she started to strip out of her house dress.

"Yeah daddy!" Nabiki added, her top already off and her shorts soon to follow. "If Akane decided to become a nudist too themn all the better!"

Kasumi walked over to the stunned Akane, taking her hands.

"It's so great you've decided to join our group!" Kasumi said as she waved at the sign Nabiki was hanging up over the doorway. It read 'Nudists of Nermia'

* * *

End note: The third chapter! It took longer then I thought to get out. Many things distracted me, University, friends, life.

But we now know the reason why Ranma is mostly the way he is. Next Chapter looks at what changes that will make and if any of those changes affected his past.


	4. Chapter 4

Reverse Nekoken

By King Loki

Disclaimer: Still don't own Ranma.

Authors notes: This took some time coming. Thank you to everyone who has both read and reviewed. You honour me. Now I'm going to address a few points people have brought up.

**On the Nekoken**: In this story I put it that Ranma doesn't have full control over the Nekoken and must see a cat be hurt before he could tap into it because I didn't want Ranma to have a big advantage of being able to utilise the Nekoken whenever he wants. Some fics deal with Ranma getting full control of the Nekoken. I wanted to give Ranma a different Nekoken that comes without the fear of cats but still has some stipulations. The Nekoken technique itself won't be very predominant as such as the effects a cat loving Ranma has on the original story.

**On Catgirls**: I would like to say that the thought already crossed my mind before writing this fic. There are two reasons why Ranma didn't get fur and a tail while he was at Jusenkyo. 1) It was too obvious. Catgirl/boy Ranma has already been done before in Ranma fanfiction. 2) I didn't want to go down the road of making Ranma into a cat. Other authors have already done that. I wanted to make a fic were we see Ranma's love for the furry little creatures.

**On Shampoo**: Some of you have already looked to the future. Let me only say one thing. Nothing is straight forward in the Ranma universe.

WARNING! WARNING! This Chapter contains gratuitous amounts of innuendos. You have been warned. Proceed with caution.

* * *

Chapter 4

Morning graced the Tendo dojo as its inhabitants started to rise. Kasumi headed to the kitchen to begin breakfast, Soun collected the morning paper and began to read from his place at the dining table, Nabiki took her morning bath and Akane went on her morning jog.

Yes, just another peaceful morning at the Tendos.

"HYAH!"

The call went out as the two in the yard charged at each other. The younger one quickly took control of the fight, using his speed and agility. Ranma bounced on the soles of his feet before releasing four strong kicks in quick succession. Genma blocked the first two, dodged the third and grabbed the fourth to pull Ranma off balance. The pigtailed boy let his father pull him before jumping and kicking the man's forearm with his free leg. Genma automatically released Ranma's leg and took a step back, holding his arms up in a loose guard. Ranma also took a step back, taking a breath to revitalize himself before jumping back at his father with a spectacular flying spin kick. Genma jumped to meet his son mid air as the two martial artist displayed the formidable aerial techniques of the Saotome School of anything goes.

The father and son duo were still trading blows in the air when Akane returned from her run and began to watch the two.

Akane was quite impressed from the skill the two men were showing.

"They are really good!" she said out loud, without realising it.

"It's a bit early to be making all this racket!" Came a complaint behind her as Nabiki grumpily took her seat beside the table. Akane joined them as the two martial artists finished up by throwing each other into the Koi pond.

It was at this point that the third guest let himself be known with a small meow. Neko bounded into the room from the door way and made his way to the dining room table, taking a seat beside the female Ranma as she began to settle herself. The two Tendo sister watched in slight amazement as the black and white cat got on its haunches and brought its front legs up on to the table, showing a very good impersonation of a human waiting to be served. Soun looked up from his paper before deciding to ignore it. Genma, in panda form, merely snort like it was usual and Ranma-chan petted him affectionately.

Nabiki was about to raise the point of getting Neko into some form of cat show when Kasumi bustled in with the breakfast. She placed the food at the centre of the table and started to distribute it out to everyone sitting. As she began to sit, she heard a slight growl before looking up to find both Ranma and his cat glaring at her. She tried to see what she had done wrong before realizing that they expect her to serve Neko a plate as well. Kasumi paused at this before realising that she wouldn't be a good host if she didn't serve all her guests so took another, albeit smaller, plate and place some rice and fish on it before putting it in front of her furry guest.

"Sorry about that." Kasumi said, feeling slightly uncomfortable speaking to a cat.

Ranma and Neko both nodded satisfied, before digging in to the meal.

Genma took a hot kettle from the table and poured it over both himself and his son. Ranma hardly noticed the change as he dug into to his food.

The Tendo family looked on in wonder as there three guests devoured there meals at a speed they had all thought impossible. To see both Ranma and Genma shovelling the food away in seconds without much effort was quite extraordinary. To see the cat keep up with then made the Tendos jaws drop. The cat separated small portions of rice with his paw before bowing his head down and eating off the plate.

As the Saotomes went for their second helping the Tendos really got amazed, the two men and one cat began to partake in Saotome anything goes martial dinning. The father and son went at each other with chopsticks, blocking and striking as the cat defended his plate with his claws.

Nabiki began to feel her jaw start to hurt from the position it was being forced into so decided to start a conversation.

"That's an unusual looking cat you have there Saotome." Nabiki decided to go for one of Ranma's likes and from last night she was pretty sure cats were one.

"Yeah," Ranma said distractedly, still focused on the battle he was having with his father.

"I've never seen a cat with black and white stripes before. Where did you... meet him?" Nabiki said carefully, knowing the guest was rather delicate when it came to the animal's rights.

Ranma snorted a laugh.

"He's not your usual house cat. Neko-chan is a white Bengal tiger."

The whole family's eyes widened as they looked down at the large cat in front of them.

"A bit small isn't he!" Nabiki said, looking unimpressed by Ranma's claim.

"He's only a few years old. He'll get a lot bigger!" said Ranma, a beaming smile on his face.

Nabiki looked down at the cat in front of her, fear of the young tiger now tripling. Taking a more close look a the cat, showed to her that it did in fact look diffrent from the common house cat and it's claws were much larger. That was until she remembered how highly people paid to get a real life white tiger. Nabiki licked her lips as money signs started to appear in her eyes.

"Say Saotome-"

"Finished!" Ranma said as he used his chopsticks to unbalance and toss his much heavier father out into the backyard.

"You were saying something Nabiki?" Ranma turned to her.

Nabiki looked at how easily Ranma was able toss Genma, a very heavy built man, out of the way and decided not to test her luck.

"Never mind! Oh look at the time. I've got to get to school early today!" Nabiki rose from the table before grabbing her school bag and heading out the door.

"Huh? Nabiki wait!" Akane called after her sister but she was already too far away.

"That reminds me boy! You're going to school with Tendo's daughters." Genma said as he walked back into the room.

"School?" Ranma asked, collecting Neko up into his arms.

"Yes. We'll be staying here a long time so I don't want you arguing with-"

"Do they allow cats?" Ranma asked, a smile on his face. Genma paused as he saw danger signs come up if he didn't answer this question carefully.

"I'm sure they let cats in!" Genma said, smiling broadly.

"Actually they have a 'no pets' policy at Furingkan." Akane said informatively.

"Well I'm sure they can make an exception!"Genma told her quickly as he saw his son's mood started to take a nose dive.

Ranma seemed placated by his father's announcement and headed off to get ready for school.

Genma sighed before turning to face the youngest Tendo daughter.

"What did we talk about last night concerning the importance of cats to Ranma?" Genma growled at the girl.

Akane blushed embarrassedly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I forgot." Akane's mind went back to last night before she shivered. Certain parts of that night she'd dearly like to forget. Those cat like eyes staring at her most of all.

"Just don't rock the boat." Genma cautioned as he took his seat and started to finish his meal at a slower pace.

"By the way Akane, I'd like you to show Ranma to school today." Soun said, not looking up from his paper.

"What?!" Akane yelled in indignation before subsiding when her father gave her a stern look. Akane finally nodded after Soun had continued to stare at her.

"Good." Soun replied brightly before going back to his paper.

Akane stamped out the room and met Ranma and his cat as they were putting shoes on to go outside. (Ranma had shoes. Neko didn't wear shoes. That's silly!)

"Problem?" Ranma asked her cheerfully.

Akane glared at the boy before putting her own shoes on and marching out the door.

* * *

Akane walked down the street in a huff. The cause of her bad mood was walking on the street fence next to her.

It had surprised Akane when both Ranma and Neko had jumped onto the fence and started to walk along as if it was normal. The cat she could understand but the reason the pigtailed boy was doing it she could only guess was from the boy's habit doing things the 'cat' way.

They continued in silence for sometime before Akane could not hold her thoughts to herself anymore.

"When we get to school I don't know you." She shouted up at the pigtailed boy.

Ranma blinked before getting an annoyed look on his face. 'Whats her problem!'

"Fine with me!" He said unconcernedly.

"And we're not getting engaged!" Akane continued.

"Like I'd want to," Ranma growled back.

"What was that?" Akane looked up at Ranma, anger on her features.

"You heard me tomboy!" Ranma said to her.

Annoyance built up in Akane before she decided to release it physically. She turned and kicked the fence Ranma stood on.

Ranma merely jumped and caught Neko as he leapt to avoid Akane's attack as well. As both animal and human landed they turned and stuck there tongues out at the girl. Akane growled in anger.

Emotions might have escalated then if it wasn't for an old lady throwing a bucket of water over Ranma and Neko's heads. Ranma changed swiftly into a girl as the cat hissed before jumping from her hands.

Akane sighed as a new problem reared its head. Ranma couldn't go to school in his cursed form so they had to find hot water somewhere on the way. An idea hit Akane.

"Come on Ranma. I'll show you where to get some hot water." Akane said as she raced off.

Both Ranma and Neko watched Akane run off down the street before turning to each other, shrugging and racing off after her.

* * *

The three soon arrived at a local clinic. Akane stopped and wait for the redhead and her cat to catch up.

"This is the place." Akane said cheerfully to the two before heading in.

"Do you think she's a little emotionally unstable too?" Ranma asked Neko.

"Meow!"

"It could run in the family. Her dad did seem to cry a lot!"

The two shook their heads before walking in after Akane.

As they stepped through the door they walked into a clean and tidy waiting room.

"What took so long?" Akane asked from the other side of the room. "I can't find Dr Tofu!"

Akane looked slightly worried about this 'Dr Tofu', Ranma thought.

Ranma stopped for a moment before getting down on all fours, closing her eyes and sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" Akane asked at the girl's strange behaviour.

Ranma's eyes shot open and she quickly rose from the floor.

"He's in that room." Ranma pointed towards one of the side doors in the hall, the tone of her voiced sounded very confident.

"You're sure?" Akane asked sceptically.

Ranma nodded as she turned the handle and opened the door.

"Call it animal instincts!" she said, giving Akane a very cat like grin.

The girl shivered before heading in after her.

As they entered the room, the two teens looked around before hearing Neko make a noise and start to head towards a skeleton in the corner.

"What've you found Neko?" Ranma asked heading towards the medical apparatus.

The redhead jumped back in to a stance as the skeleton started to move, almost coming alive. Akane gasped, having a fear of scary movies meant she didn't like the supernatural very much.

"Sorry. I'm just messing around." A soft voice said as a young man came out from behind the skeleton. "I hope Betty didn't startle you?"

"Dr Tofu! We were looking for you." Akane said walking towards the young doctor.

Ranma blinked as both Akane's body language and voice became more shy and awkward. He shared a look with Neko as they both raised their eye brows in understanding.

"What can I do for you Akane?" The doctor asked, looking at the girl.

Akane blushed and looked towards the ground to hide her face.

"We need some hot water." She said demurely.

"We? Who is your friend, Akane?"

"This is..." Akane started.

"Ranma Saotome!" the red haired girl dashed forward and bowed to the doctor. "I'm a guest of the Tendos while I'm staying in town."

"Nice to meet you miss Ranma." Tofu bowed back.

"I wonder how long that title will last!" Ranma said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh never mind. This is Neko-chan." Ranma introduced the cat at her feet. It bowed it's head respectfully.

"What an intelligent cat you have there!" The doctor said, returning the bow. "I'll just get that hot water for you now."

As the doctor went to collect a kettle, Ranma stood beside Akane.

"So you've got the hots for that guy?" Ranma grinned at her.

"What?!" Akane exclaimed, getting even more red-faced.

"It's kind of obvious." Ranma went on obliviously.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" Akane ground out between clenched teeth.

"Here's your hot water Akane." Dr Tofu said, handing over the kettle as he walked back into the room.

Ranma took the kettle from Akane and poured it over herself. She changed to a he, much to the shock of Dr Tofu.

"Jusenkyo?" Dr Tofu asked quietly.

"You know about Jusenkyo?" asked the now male Ranma. Akane also looked surprised at Dr Tofu's knowledge.

"I have a slight interest in the supernatural." The doctor said with a small smile on his face. He turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall.

"You two better hurry or you'll be late for school!"

Ranma and Akane said there good byes to the local doctor and headed out the clinic.

"So you going to ask him out?" Ranma asked, walking with Neko on the fence again.

"Shut up!" Akane replied angrily.

"And here I thought she hated boys?" Ranma looked at Neko who shrugged.

"Yes. I hate boys!" Akane growled out before charging up the road.

Ranma and Neko both look on as Akane ran ahead. They looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads and running after her.

* * *

Ranma looked around and whistled at the devastation surrounding him. The bodies of dozens of teenage school boys wearing different forms sports gear laid around him in varying stages of consciousness. Akane stood in the middle of the school yard brushing her hands and muttering under her breath.

"Every morning!" Akane complained quietly.

"You sure are popular, Akane!" Ranma said as he hopped down off the school gates, Neko in his arms. The black and white young tiger could only look around and nod weakly.

Suddenly a rose shot out from a bush towards Akane who caught it easily. A Young man in a blue Kendo uniform and holding a bokken came out from behind a tree and started to head towards them at a leisurely pace.

"Truly a boorish lot aye Akane Tendo?" the young man asked while striking a confident pose.

"More friends, Akane?" Ranma asked as he put his cat down and walked towards her.

"Stay out of this Ranma!" Akane growled.

"You!" the Kendōka yelled, levelling his wooden sword at Ranma. "Who are you to talk so informally with Akane Tendo?"

Ranma opened his mouth to answer but was quickly interrupted by the other boy.

"Ah but is it not usual for one to introduce themselves first!" The young man said dramatically. "Very well. I am Kuno Tatewaki, heir to the great Kuno family and rising star of the Kendo world, also known as the blue thunder!"

Kuno struck a dramatic pose, his sword pointing to the sky as lighting erupted around him. He waited for the awe and celebrations to begin in front of him but he was only met by silence. Turning his head down to his audience he only found Akane Tendo glaring at him with an annoyed look on her face and the strange newcomer kneeling and... holding a ball of string out for the cat that accompanied him to play with.

"Pay attention to me damn it!" Kuno yelled, losing his patience.

Ranma looked up.

"Oh you're done." Ranma stood up and got into a stance, a cocky grin on his face. "Well I'm Saotome Ranma and as far as I'm concerned you've been spouting fighting words since you got here so let's go!"

Kuno smirked at the pigtailed boy facing him.

"Very well. Prepare to feel the blows of a thousand sword strikes!" Kuno announced, bring his bokken up in a strong forward guard.

"Bring it!" Ranma said, getting into a standard tiger style stance, much to Akane's worry who started to back away from the two fighters.

The two combatants faced each other; silence reigned across the school, only to be disturbed by the murmur of students taking bets on the fight.

The two martial artists stood still, evaluating each other. Akane watched from the background, slightly nervous over what could result from this battle. The students in the yard and watching from the windows all stayed still, not willing to tear their eyes from the match about to start.

The tension was thick in the air and was only getting stronger until-

"Meow!" a sound came from behind Ranma as everyone else almost collapsed from the anti-climax.

Ranma turned and regarded his feline companion before looking up at the sky.

"Rain?" Ranma said before looking down at Neko. The two regarded each other before Ranma shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the still waiting Kuno.

"Sorry man but I don't fight in bad weather! We'll have to continue this some other time."

Before Kuno could argue against it, Ranma dove forward, catching him off guard. The pigtailed martial artist pounced on the other boy's head, driving the kendo captain's skull into the ground before hurrying inside, Neko at his heels.

"Outrageous!" Kuno yelled as he got back up. "Why I will teach that-"

Kuno's words were stopped as his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. Akane Tendo stood behind him, brandishing the Kuno heir's bokken.

"Sorry Kuno but I just don't have the patience to deal with you today." Akane sighed before dropping the wooden sword on the boy and hurrying inside.

The rest of the school stared wide eyed at the event before them.

Nabiki merely shook her head.

"Yep, things are definitely going to get weird around here!"

* * *

Ranma stood nervously in front of the class, Neko cradled in his arms as the class stared back at him curiously.

"Class this is Ranma Saotome, he's a new student that will be joining us. He has just gotten back from a training trip to China so everyone give him a big Nihoa. Ranma, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" The teacher turned to the pigtailed boy.

Ranma looked slightly nervous before putting on a confident smile.

"Well my name's Ranma Saotome. I'm sixteen. My interests include martial arts and cats."

Some of the student started to look confused at this.

"I've been doing martial arts since I could walk and I've always liked cats. They're my favourite animal!"

"Thank you Ran-" the teacher began.

"I spend most of my time with cats. All types of cats! When I leave school I want to become a vet and open up a wild life preserve that specializes in looking after cats."

"That's great Ra-" the teacher tried to get in again.

"My faviorite cat characters are Garfield, Nuku Nuku and Tom from Tom and Jerry though I hated Jerry cause he's a stuck up little mouse!" Ranma continued to ramble on as the rest of the class looked on in growing confusion.

"I'm also a collector of 'Hello Kitty' merchandise and I've seen the musical 'Cats' nine times and-"

"THANK YOU, RANMA!!" The teacher yelled, finally losing his patience.

"Oh sorry." Ranma scratched his head in embarrassment as he headed towards his seat. Akane, who had been watching Ranma embarrass himself and in connection her, had buried her head in her hands.

"By the way I don't think the school allows pets in the building!" the teacher said to Ranma's back.

The Dark haired youth paused on the way to his seat at the back of the classroom. Then Ranma display his great physical talents by turning his head around to stare daggers at the teacher without turning the rest of his body around. Members of the class who had seen the film the exorcist were at this point utterly creeped out and beginning to hide under their desks.

"What!" Ranma whispered, glaring at the teacher.

The classroom teacher quickly felt his danger senses, which were genetically bred into all Nerima citizens, go off.

"But I'm sure we can make an exception!" The man smiled nervously as he sweated buckets under the teen's iron hard gaze.

Ranma's head turned slowly back around and he sat down at his desk. The rest of the class let loose relived sighs.

Akane Tendo shook her head in her arms.

'It's the end of my social life' she thought, depressed.

* * *

"Listen Kuno! I'm telling you not to fight this Saotome guy." Nabiki tried to argue with the kendo captain as she sat at the end of his medical bed.

"And I'm telling you foul mercenary that your poisonous word will not sway me from wreaking my vengeance on that animal, Ranma Saotome." Kuno yelled back.

Nabiki took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Fine Kuno-baby but don't come crying to me when Ranma beats you to a pulp." Nabiki got up and start to walk casually towards the exit.

"Oh before I forget." The middle sister turned her head back to face Kuno. "For the love of god, don't attack his cat!" Nabiki warned, flashes of Ranma's Nekoken technique running through her mind.

"Hmm?" Kuno had a confused expression on his face.

"Just don't, ok?" Nabiki said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

She walked down the hallway before pausing as a thought struck her.

"Did I just accidently use reverse psychology on Kuno-baby?" Nabiki asked herself out loud before shrugging, unconcerned. "Not like it really matters if Kuno gets torn to shreds. Come to think of it, I forgot to tell him about the engagement!" Nabiki shook her head before deciding that she could sell that information later. There was already plenty of other students wanting to pay to find out the connection between the mysterious pigtailed boy and her sister. Smiling to herself, Nabiki skipped down the hallway, ready to collect some cash.

* * *

"So you're engaged to Akane, Ranma?" one of the boys sitting next to Ranma at PE asked as the others around him listened in.

Ranma nodded his head. It surprised him that the engagement had gotten all around the school and it was only half way through the school day. He scratched Neko's ear as the black and white cat curled up at his feet.

"It's true!" The boy said in excitement.

"Whoa!" said all the boys around him.

"So how long have you been engaged to Akane?"

"Have you guys kissed?"

"Have you made out?"

"Have you done more?"

Questions bombarded Ranma from all around. He shook his head vigorously in the negative.

"I haven't done any of those things with her!" Ranma exclaimed.

One boy snorted loudly, clearly not believing him.

"You're telling me you two are engaged and Akane hasn't even shown you her pussy?!"

Ranma's head shot up at this.

"Akane has a pussy? She never told me she had a cat!" Ranma said in annoyance before getting up and heading over to where the girls were playing baseball.

The boy who said the last remark froze.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he yelled to Ranma but the pigtailed boy was too far gone.

Ranma approached the baseball pitch and spotted Akane getting ready to bat.

Ranma cupped his hand to his mouth and called out to the girl.

"Hey Akane! I didn't know you had a pussy. Could you show me it after school?" Ranma's voice rang out across the field, echoing everywhere.

Akane froze, her face turned red from embarrassment, then anger.

"What!" she yelled, turning to face Ranma.

"Well you know how I like pussy so I thought you could show me yours back at the dojo?" Ranma yelled back as everybody who heard this jaws dropped. "Maybe you could let me stroke it?"

"Wh... I...You!" Akane sputtered in indignation, her anger so strong that she couldn't make her body move. All the other players had stopped playing upon hearing Ranma's supposedly perverted words, all except one key player.

"Akane look out!" someone yelled a warning.

"Huh?!" Akane snapped, turning towards the one that had yelled the warning. Her vision was obscured by a large, white sphere shaped object before everything went dark for Akane.

* * *

"I'm really sorry!" pleaded Ranma Saotome as he sat at the examination bed of Akane Tendo while Dr Tofu inspected a large round shaped bruise that was on her forehead.

"Yeah right, pervert!" Akane snapped in annoyance, wincing slightly whenever Dr Tofu prodded the bruise.

"No sign of concussion or any skull damage. Looks like you'll just have a little bruise for a few days." The doctor said cheerfully.

"I meant pussies as in cats. You know, another word for feline." Ranma continued to try and explain himself.

"Yeah right," Akane grumbled as Dr Tofu stuck a bandage over her bruise.

"It does seem like an innocent mistake to me, Akane-chan." Dr Tofu put in diplomatically.

"Humph!" Akane sniffed in disbelief.

"That's why I said I liked pussy." Ranma said, holding up Neko to prove his point.

"I bet your whole family likes pussy, you pervert!" Akane yelled in annoyance.

"Actually Pop's more of a cock man." Ranma said introspectively.

"What?!" both Akane and Dr Tofu exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

Ranma turned to them in confusion.

"Cock. You know? Cockerel. Hens. Chickens." Ranma explained.

Akane slapped her hand on her forehead before realizing that it still had a big bruise on it and quietly ground her teeth in agony.

Dr Tofu looked less than impressed.

"I think you should stop with the double entendres, Ranma."

"Double en-what?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"Nevermind." Dr Tofu sighed as he walked out the room to answer a suddenly ringing phone.

"What did I do?" asked Ranma as he turned back to Akane.

"Just shut up you jerk! I've had more than enough of you today." Akane vented out.

"Fine!" Ranma said, looking insulted. "We know when we're not wanted. Come on Neko-chan! We're leaving!"

Ranma turned and walked out the room with his head held high. The black and white cat followed behind his companion, his tail pointing straight up in annoyance.

It was then that Akane saw Dr Tofu's strange behavior while he was talking to someone on the phone and realized who was coming to the clinic. Dread filled her stomach as she realized she was on the patient's bed and knew what that meant.

"Wait, Ranma! Come back for me! Take me with you!" She yelled after the boy to no avail as Dr Tofu reentered the room.

* * *

"Hi Kasumi! What are you doing here?" Ranma asked as he passed the oldest Tendo daughter on the way out.

"Oh I'm just returning some books to Dr Tofu." Kasumi answered, showing Ranma the books in her arms.

"Well Akane's in there getting patched up. She hurt herself in PE class today." Ranma told the girl.

"Oh dear, she's always doing that. Thank you for taking her to the clinic, Ranma."

"No problem. See ya at the Dojo, Kasumi."

"Good bye, Ranma."

"...Hmm... I wonder where that screaming's coming from, Neko-chan."

* * *

"Hello Kasumi, Akane. What happened to your back Akane?" Genma Saotome asked as he let the two girls in the house.

The dark blue haired girl stood with her back pointing at an odd and painful angle.

"Some special treatment from Dr Tofu." Akane answered as she let out a groan from moving.

"Yes. The boy did say you were at the doctor's. You should look after yourself, Akane. It's one of main points of being a good martial artist." Genma said with a wise look on his face.

Akane muttered to herself in anger. She then looked up and saw Mr Saotome for the first time.

"Nice cockerel, Mr Saotome." Akane said with a straight face.

"Yes, isn't he?!" Genma grinned as he hugged the bird in his arms. "I love cocks!"

Genma walked past the two Tendo Daughters. Both Kasumi and Akane watched the bald martial artist walk off, talking to the bird in his arms, before they faced each other and shook their heads.

Soun walked up to the pair before spotting his friend outside with the fowl in his arms.

Soun shook his head and smiled.

"That Saotome! He's always liked playing with his cock."

Both girls shuddered visibly.

"I could never understand why he liked those creatures. Now me! I'm more of a-"

"Don't say it, Daddy!" interrupted Akane. "Let me guess. You're more of an ass man and by ass you me donkeys."

Akane and Kasumi glared at their father.

Soun scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Did you really see that one coming?" asked Soun.

"It was rather obvious, father." Kasumi said nonplussed.

"I couldn't help myself!" Soun admitted.

"Whatever." Akane sighed. "I'm going to bed. My back's killing me."

* * *

It took a long time for Akane's back to reset and it wasn't until Thursday that she could walk with Ranma to school.

"So you're saying I can't use the word pussy!" Ranma said in shock as they approached the schools gates.

"Not in my presence." Akane growled out.

"Not even when there's a cat there in front of us?" Ranma asked, testing the waters.

"No!" Akane snapped angrily.

"Not even-"

"Do you know where I am?" a voice said from in front of them.

Ranma attention was grabbed by the familiarity of that voice. He looked around before he spotted a boy wearing a black and yellow striped bandana and sporting a red umbrella, asking a student for direction. Ranma recognized the boy at once.

"Ryoga," Ranma said quietly.

"What, Ranma?" Akane asked but the pigtailed boy had already rushed away from her towards some dark haired boy.

Ryoga Hibiki was having a normal day. The norm being that he was lost. He sighed as he found out his location from some high school student.

"Furinkan?" Ryoga shrugged his shoulders. He had never heard of that place before.

It was then that he heard a voice shout out to him.

"Ryoga Hibiki, prepare to die!"

Ryoga froze as fear took over him.

'Not him!' Ryoga begged in his mind. 'Anyone but him!'

He turned and saw the familiar face off Ranma Saotome bearing down on him.

Ryoga's worst fear was confirmed.

The lost boy barely had time to get his guard up before Ranma was upon him.

* * *

End Notes: And that's chapter 4. Hurray!!

I left you on a cliff hanger. Sorry about that.

I was probably a little mean to Akane in this chapter. Sorry to the Akane lovers if there are any still out there. It won't be as bad for her in the next few chapters... well I'm not sure. It may get bad for her but this is not a 'Akane suffers for all she has done' kind of fic. Other characters will suffer too. Promise. All in the name of comedy I say!

Anyway please r & r and I'll get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
